beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 06
is the sixth full episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 165th/166th episodes of the Metal Saga. The first half of the episode title "The Hawk has Landed" aired on June 17, 2012 in Japan, and the second half of the episode title "Explosion! Infinite Fire Stream Assault" aired on June 24, 2012 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Zyro Kurogane, Maru, Shinobu Hiryūin, the Unabara brothers enter a Beyblading park where a training session hosted by Benkei Hanawa to strengthen their skills is about to begin. Ren Kurenai however, interrupts them as she decides to join in it too. Benkei explains the session to everyone as Eight goes rambling about his opinion at the training, at hand. Benkei explains that Synchrome is forbidden, shocking everyone else, including Maru, who wanted to collect data on an "Orochi Ifrit" combination. The training unfolds with a battle between Shinobu and Ren. The battle seems very one-sided, with Shinobu putting in no effort and knocking Phoenix out quickly, thinking of how to create his own special move to contest with Zyro. Zyro trains his Bey's reflexes by steering around the boulders and hitting the bulls-eye. Benkei realizes he is late for work and dashes off, with Kite losing all his stamina and collapsing, leaving a bucket to cover his face with water. Later, the gang travel to Benkei's burger shop when much to their surprise, they find a very busy day for them. Benkei asks that Zyro, Maru and Ren help him for the evening and get a free meal afterwards. While preparing, Ren spots the key to the local BeyPark hanging up and quickly grabs it, being as discreet as possible in the process. After the work is done, Ren immediately leaves, puzzling Benkei, who thought she would at least stay and have a meal on the house. Zyro expresses concern as she leaves. Shinobu begins training against a boulder, trying to increase his strength for a special move. However, Salamander quickly spins out with barrage attacks, much to his dismay. Nonetheless, he continues his training with his goal in mind. Ren enters the BeyPark using her stolen key. After running onto the platform and launching, Ren begins training her Phoenix's speed around the stadium, taking joy in being able to practice alone in the Zero-G Stadium. A boy walks in and observes Ren, mistaking her for Zyro. Ren becomes annoyed as the boy explains that he plans to challenge Zyro to a battle soon and intends on winning. The boy then goes to walk away, but is stopped by Ren, who challenges him to a battle. Benkei walks out into the back room of Bull Burger and notices that the key has been stolen. Enraged, he shouts at the top of his voice, while elsewhere Takanosuke and Ren begin their battle by launching. Part 2 As Ren Kurenai and Takanosuke Shishiya have their Beybattle, Zyro Kurogane, Maru, Shinobu Hiryuin, and Benkei Hanawa arrive in response to someone using the Beypark; discovering it to be Ren in the process. Nevertheless, they spectate the match and ponder on the new Blader, Shishiya. Ren's Thief Phoenix E230GCF battles with Takanosuke's Archer Griff. Phoenix appears to be having difficulty in battling Archer Griff, as Takanosuke unleashes a tornado. Griff's motif glows as its beast soars through the air and rams Phoenix hard. As a result, Ren is left defeated and very saddened by it. The others are shocked as well, with Zero deciding he should battle Shishiya. Despite this, Shinobu steps up to battle, because he wanted to create his own special move. When Shishiya finds out Shinobu wants to challenge him, he becomes very excited about getting a chance to battle "Invincible Salamander". A bit cocky, Takanosuke accepts and knows he'll try his best. The two prepare for the Zero-G Stadium and prepare to "Go Shoot!". Archer Griff fights Ninja Salamander in the stadium with full force. Soon enough, Archer Griff emits a strange howling sound. This happens every time Griff gives a hit to Salamander. Shinobu calms himself down and with the power of his heart creates a special move which consists of Ninja Salamander cloning itself; very similar to an illusion by the way of the ninja. Takanosuke is startled but doesn't back down and commands Griff to take attack the illusions until the real Salamander is revealed. When it finally does, Salamander disappears, clones himself again, and attacks and defeats Griff. Major Events *Zyro, Shinobu, Eight, Kite and Ren all train with each other at a local park.. *The wind blader, Takanosuke Shishiya, appears with his Bey Archer Griffin C145S. *Ren steals the key to the BeyPark and begins a battle with Takanosuke. *Shinobu creates his first special move; Infinite Fire Stream Assault. *Shinobu defeats Takanosuke Shishiya and redeems his pride. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Benkei Hanawa *Ren Kurenai *Takanosuke Shishiya (Debut) Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Griffin C145S (Takanosuke's) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's) Featured Beybattles *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) = Shinobu and Salamander *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Griffin C145S) = Takanosuke and Archer Griffin *Shinobu Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Griffin C145S) = Shinobu and Salamander Special Moves Used *Phantom Fire Shot (Ninja Salamander's) *Infinite Fire Stream Assault (Shinobi Saramanda's) *Archers Claw (Archer Gryph's) Trivia *This episode is the first to feature a title card using the Wind element. Gallery